Mask of Lies
by Tsuki no Akebono
Summary: Echizen Ryoma was a boy who grew up with a mask on his face. The mask itself protects who he really is, and so his whole life is a lie. His dream world is slowly falling apart. His mask is cracking, his comrades can see through his mask. Now they know Ryoma's life is a lie. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Mask

Mask of Lies

**Mask of Lies**

**Disclaimer:** Like all my other stories, the real deal isn't mine…this one makes no difference. If I did, Prince of Tennis wouldn't be about tennis. 3 ()

**Warnings**: Mild shounen-ai, cursing and total Linkin Park addiction…3

**Summary:** Echizen Ryoma was a boy who grew up with a mask on his face. The mask itself protects who he really is, and so his whole life is a lie. His dream world is slowly falling apart. His true life consists of sadness, pain and loneliness. His mask is cracking, his comrades can see through his mask. Now they know Ryoma's life is a lie. Will Ryoma succumb back to the dream world? Will his team mates be able to bring him back to reality and allow him to finally have a True life? **Warnings: Linkin Park addiction included… ()**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Youth**

Ever since I was young, I have pressured my parents. But the loving, caring parents they are…acted all happy and perfect for my sake. When they thought I wasn't listening, they would argue.

They wouldn't divorce because…they thought if our family would break down now, I would break down.

Ever since I could remember, I've been in and out of every hospital there is in the world.

Now that I'm 12, it isn't nearly the same. A few attacks every now and then, nothing serious.

I was only five when I had my open-heart surgery which was caused by an accident that caused my heart to pump too fast and die.

I was only three when I felt there was something wrong with my family.

My whole life has been a complete lie. I placed on a mask to hide the truth, not wanting to have my parents worry even more than they already is.

My cockiness was to hide my fear my arrogance was to hide my pain. And my aloofness was to hide my loneliness.

My parents' relationship improved after the 'HUGE' change in me. I never showed my pain, sadness, loneliness and fear.

Hiding my face in a mask on the day my father quit tennis. I knew it was my fault, he was always away when I had my 'Episodes' as my mother called them. He had to end his career early because of me.

I was the clear cause of their unhappiness. I was the cause of their pain…it was all because of me.

The reality was harsh. The look on every ones yes when they knew I had a weak heart was worse. The mask helped. Oh, it certainly helped.

No one even noticed it was because of the mask. I, Echizen Ryoma, wore it in front of my parents, in school and in the courts. I'll never take it off. My dream world was enough for me. Even if the life I have in reality is fake. I'll never take it off. Never…

I'll only take it off when I feel I should…

I'll take it silently…

That chance never came…my mask broke on its own.

The mask broke after we won the nationals. Then…every one knew. Echizen Ryoma wore a mask to hide his face from the world.  
**xoxoxoxo**

Me: Please review so that I can change some parts in it!

Missing Liver: smile She promises to upload soon because if she doesn't she wont receive chocolates for a month!

Me: cries NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Missing Liver: So please kindly review…it's for the best.


	2. Unmasking

Mask of Lies

**Mask of Lies**

**Disclaimer:** Nyah, you all know it ain't mine…so why bother?

**Me:** I'm pulling out the Linkin Park addiction thing. It's so tiring to find the right song that would fit. But if I find one, I'll put it in…  
--

**Chapter 2: Unmasking**

Everyone knows what I am…every one can see my true self. I sit here in this room…this might not have been same one I was in over and over again, but it still held the same presence.

It still had the same white walls. It still had the same presence of machinery. It had the same aura…the same talk…the same…fear.

Oh…I wasn't afraid on dying. I wasn't afraid of that. I was afraid, of them…knowing.

Heck, that wasn't even the whole reason! I wasn't about to let them see the real me…but there was nothing I could do.

I slowly opened my eyes…away from all those thoughts. Leaving my inner world, away from the inner me telling me those words.

The first face I saw was my mother, father…as I gazed upon the rest of the room; I saw the rest of the people.

I note the worry in their eyes. I saw the shock and happiness when they saw I was awake. Their look pains me.

I don't deserve their worry, or their pity. I dove under the covers. I could feel their shock.

But I didn't care…after all, what friend could be so heartless that they hide their true characteristics from you? Who?

Oh yeah…me.

My mother gently tugged at the blanket. I finally complied after she said, 'Ryoma please…don't make mama mad now.'

I looked at her eyes and she smiled, I quickly looked away. But not before every one made a ridiculous face (minus bucho and Inui). I heard my father sigh, and spoke, 'I'll explain outside.'

Everyone left after they gave me one last glance. I felt going back to sleep as my mom stroked my hair affectionately. I heard her say, 'Take of the mask…please Ryoma?'  
--

**Tezuka's POV**

We all went out when Echizen-san told us to. I glanced at my future pillar, and left. I saw Echizen-san fall onto a nearby chair.

We all crowded around him. I saw Fuji open his eyes, Momo looked incredulous, Oishi was…being Oishi, Eiji was crying silently, Inui was silently taking down notes and Kaido was hissing softly.

He took a big breath and said, 'I'll tell you guys this just because he might get a relapse if you bother him with questions this Monday.'

I looked at him and said, 'He's…going back to school after what happened?' he looked at me and shrugged, 'Compared what he got when he was little…this was a minor attack.'

Fuji looked him in his gaze and said, 'Kindly explain that.' Echizen-san sighed and groaned soon after. 'He's not going to be able to kill me anyway. So alright…'  
--

**Fuji's POV**

He did explain Ryoma's condition and body problems. It bothered me when Inui said, 'His health records say he's perfectly healthy…his stamina is a lot higher than an average person with health problems. So why…?'

His father smiled a pained smile and said, 'I told you. He was a lot worse than before. Today was just a relapse…exhaustion I guess.'

I looked back at the door. It had a small window where the doctor could check on the patient without going in. I could see Ryoma's mother stroking his hair. Gently I might add. That brought a new question in my mind.

I looked back at Echizen-san, 'Why does your wife treat Ryoma like a baby?'

He looked mildly taken back, Tezuka looked at me. Momo looked at him and said, 'Yeah. I was meaning to ask that too Jii-san' Echizen-san sighed a heavy one before replying.

'You might have noticed by now that the Ryoma you knew isn't the real one, nah?' he paused and everyone nodded, he continued. 'The real Ryoma isn't the cocky brat you all new. He was…what you called meek...'

Everyone was silent then…they all spoke at the same time; except Tezuka and me, of course. 'What does that suppose to, mean?' 'Nyah, ochibi's what nyah?' 'Fssssshhh…' 'Iie, data…' 'Jii-san, what the hell?' 'Echizen's not the real one? Oh dear, oh dear oh dear.' 'Ano…excuse me…?'

Tezuka finally burst. 'SILENCE!' and so it was, even the doctors, patients and nurses all turned head silenced down. '50 laps when we return to Seigaku!' I sighed and looked back at the room where Ryoma was sleeping, and smiled when I saw his peaceful, innocent face.  
--

**Ryoma's POV**

I woke up in my room this Monday morning. Now without my mask, I wasn't the lazy cocky arrogant brat that I was. I woke up an hour later than usual. This shocked Nanako-san when I came down, awake and dressed. Her shock then changed into concern.

I left after eating the westernized breakfast she made me without any complaints. Her face showed her concern. I ignored it.

When I arrived at school, no one was in the club yet. So I changed and went to class to leave y bag, and when I arrived, Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-bucho were there as well as Oishi-senpai. Inui-senpai was arriving.

You would have laughed at their expressions minus Tezuka-bucho who NEVER show expressions. Their mouths were open, Fuji-senpai's eyes were open, and Inui-senpai dropped his notebook.

'Well that would explain why Ryoma's bag was here.' Fuji-senpai smiled, though it was forceful. Soon, the whole tennis arrived…everyone showed their look of surprise and some amusement…take Kikumaru-senpai for example

'Nyah, Ochibi's early! It's the end of the world!' Momo-senpai arrived last because he thought I'd still be home, and was ordered to run 20 laps.

What really amused me though was when I asked bucho to lessen Momo-senpai's punishment for my sake. 'Ne, bucho…can you please tone down Momo-senpai's laps? After nah bucho, it was my fault he was late…onegai?'

**--  
Fuji's POV**

When he asked that request, he sounded like a child who somehow lost his way. The innocence and meekness that radiated from his voice that was not the proud and arrogant nature we all knew.

For once he sounded…child-like…very, very child-like.

I didn't like it…we all didn't like it.

I was determined to bring the old one back…even if he put on the mask…  
--

**Me: **-grins like a cheshire cat- weeeee!chappie number 2 apears!

**The Other Me**: -sighs- finally!

**Me**: -bows- please review!

**The Other Me**: -bows- Yeah. so that we'd know if we should continue or just end this!

**Me:** -smiling- YEAH!nyah!

**The Other Me**: -hits Me- don't addunnecessary commnets Me!

**Me**: -pouts- don't keep hitting ME! I'll get a concussion!

**The Other Me**:-groans- great more bills!

**Me**: -grins- Please review for Me has very limited self-esteem!

**The Other Me**: And look at my account, there's a poll there that must be answered!-bows-


	3. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

This story has completely left me on the edge. I'm sorry to say but I have completely given up on this and therefore, this production has been stopped. Therefore, it is up for grabs.

Really sorry.

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
